Violinista
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Eren llevaba asistiendo al mismo concierto, una y otra vez. Ansioso por seguir escuchando a tan exquisito violinista. Cada vez que el famoso Levi Ackerman interpretaba alguna pieza, Eren perdía cualquier noción del resto del mundo, solo estaba ese violinista con su música hipnotizante. La emoción se adueñaba de él y quizás otro sentimiento menos inocente. One-shot. Capítulo único.


Los ojos de Eren estaban absortos en la delgada figura grácil que era el centro de atención de todo el público, sus sentidos estaban totalmente fijos en el delicado sonido que el violín del solista producía. Un sonido suave, vibrante e hipnótico que lo mantenía embelesado, como si fuera el canto de una sirena, como si se tratara de un hechizo lanzado.

Apenas percibía a la orquesta de fondo que lo acompañaba, apenas notaba al director de orquesta que movía sus manos una y otra vez marcando a los otros violinistas, los trompetistas y a otros músicos cuyo trabajo quedaba opacado totalmente, lo único que existía era la melodía aguda, perfecta y melancólica que tocaba el violinista principal, aquel cuyo solo mantenía a todo un público en el silencio más absoluto.

A su lado, vio a una mujer pasar un pañuelo por sus ojos y sonreír, no la culpaba, él mismo se sentía conmovido como jamás creyó estarlo ante un concierto de violín. Eren siempre fue reacio a la música, insensible. Pero desde de que había escuchado tocar a ese joven músico, se sentía cautivado de una forma irracional.

Escuchó las notas agudizarse más y ser tocadas con una maestría y precisión dignas de un genio. En el escenario, mientras la orquesta tocaba notas lentamente, la figura principal movía sus delgadas manos con rapidez y elegancia por todo el diapasón del violín, apretando las cuerdas en los lugares puntuales con sus finos dedos mientras su otra mano movía el arco del violín con movimientos gráciles, pero firmes. Era no solo un espectáculo el escuchar su melodía vibrante, sino el verlo tocar.

El músico solo estaba parado a un lado del director de orquesta, usaba un simple esmoquin negro, pero se veía tan refinado como si se tratara de la ropa más cara y pulcra existente. No eran las prendas, era él.

Con su cabello oscuro corto, con su piel tan blanca que contrastaba deliciosamente con el negro del esmoquin, con su figura pequeña, su rostro fino, y ese porte majestuoso que mantenía durante toda la interpretación. Muchos violinistas se movían mientras tocaban, Armin le había mencionado eso cuando lo llevó a verlo, pero él no. Él se mantenía quieto, estático cual estatua de granito esculpida a detalle donde solo sus manos perfectas se movían al ritmo que deseaba imponerle a su violín. Sus labios siempre apretados levemente, sus ojos cerrados, y esa expresión digna de una musa griega.

Tan inalcanzable, tan perfecto que el solo pensamiento de tocarlo le producía escalofríos y sentido de culpabilidad. No, Eren sentía que sus manos mundanas no podían ni osar acariciar el borde de su saco.

El arte no debía ser tocado, solo admirado desde lejos. Y eso era ese músico, era arte puro, sus manos, su talento, todo él era arte.

Lo vio hacer un movimiento rápido y luego mantenerse inmóvil, totalmente quieto mientras la orquesta tocaba el acompañamiento, fueron segundos donde Eren contuvo la respiración, ansioso, anhelante de más, quería más de él, que se moviera ¡Necesitaba ver a esa sublime presencia absorberlo todo con su magna interpretación! Cuando volvió al movimiento, para continuar con el concierto, el Jaeger menor volvió a sentirse pleno. Feliz. Completo.

Como todos los fines de semana en el Teatro Nacional de Shiganshina, Levi Ackerman había iniciado su recital con el Concierto para violín en mí menor, Op. 64 de _Mendelssohn_ ; luego finalizaría con el Concierto para violín N° 3 en G mayor, K. 216 de _Mozart._ Eren no sabía absolutamente nada sobre música clásica, ese gusto era de Armin, pero si sabía que cualquier cosa que esas delgadas manos interpretaran, se volvería magia y lo envolverían hasta entumecerlo y sentir cada nota en su alma y ritmo cardiaco.

Jamás se hubiera imagino que después de haber rechinado sus dientes, reacio a acompañar a Armin a la apertura de la temporada de conciertos de música clásica; él quedaría fascinado por un músico cuya beldad era cautivante como Afrodita y cuyo talento era inconmensurable como si fuera la reencarnación de Apolo, y él un simple mortal que caía perdido en ese maravilloso sonido que aquella figura conseguía sacar de ese simple violín.

Llevaba viniendo a todos sus conciertos, no se perdía ni uno. Armin decía que era acoso u obsesión, pero no lo era, solo lo veía, solo era feliz así, deleitándose, memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos, de su elegancia y garbo de cisne, tomando a delicados sorbos esa imagen sublime para tatuarla en su memoria permanente y que cuando la temporada de conciertos acabara, pudiera aceptar que Levi Ackerman partiría hacia su próximo destino, y solo le quedara esa sensación vibrante en sus venas al haberlo escuchado tocar, y ese deseo expectante y latente de que sus pupilas lo volvieran a ver.

Eren había decidido mandarle flores, había incluso tomado parte del dinero que su padre le enviaba para sus estudios, pero desistió cuando Armin le dijo que el músico Ackerman no aceptaba nunca ninguna flor, de ningún tipo.

\- Es uno de los más grandes y prodigiosos músicos actuales, escucharlo es un placer. Pero a diferencia de otros que adoran las muestras de afecto de su público, él detesta todo tipo de acercamiento hacia su persona, se dice que jamás ha aceptado un ramo de flores y que su camerino, en cualquier parte del mundo, siempre tiene que estar pulcro y libre de cualquier cosa que pueda ensuciarlo mínimamente.

Investigó y era cierto, Levi Ackerman no aceptaba flores, no aceptaba prendas, no aceptaba tarjetas ni invitaciones. Levi Ackerman era inaccesible. Alejado, imposible y utópico como la pieza más cara de arte existente.

Los últimos acordes fueron tocados magistralmente, hubo un vibrato largo y finalmente silencio por unos segundos mientras Levi bajaba su instrumento de su delgado mentón y daba una leve, pero elegante reverencia.

El público aplaudió extasiado, Eren se levantó ansioso junto a varios, todos emocionados sin dejar de chocar sus manos en un intento de transmitir todos los sentimientos que ese joven violinista había despertado en ellos. El Jaeger aplaudió hasta que sintió sus manos arder, fue una largo aplauso general que debería haber conmovido a cualquier solista, pero el rostro fino se mantenía sereno, impávido, con esos fríos ojos indescifrables.

El telón se cerró y Eren supo que debía volver a su vida, soportar después de haberse embriagado por aquella figura etérea, pero también sabía que volvería la próxima semana, y la siguiente y así hasta el día del concierto final donde diría adiós a tan sublime ángel de ojos gélidos. Gastaría sus ahorros en algo que jamás creyó disfrutar.

El muchacho se quedó parado donde estaba por varios minutos mientras los demás asistentes comenzaban a salir, necesitaba asimilar lo que había visto y oído para poder grabarlo en su mente, cada sonido, cada nota y cada movimiento delicado del violinista. Debía memorizarlo todo y embriagarse en ello. Además, detestaba las multitudes, prefirió ese silencio y remanente de murmullos lejanos que quedaban en las butacas que tener que lidiar con el ganado que tropezarían entre ellos en un intento de salir primero. Pero a pesar de su deseo de evitar las interminables colas humanas, al llegar al foyer del teatro, vio aún como estaba abarrotado de gente que había perdido la compostura y la elegancia propia de su vestimenta y se abalanzaban entre ellos en un intento de llegar hacia un pequeño claro que era resguardado por hombres vestidos de negro.

Lo primero que notó – gracias a su altura que sobrepasaba una cabeza de la multitud - fue una cabellera rubia como rayos de oro y unos bonitos ojos azules, no necesitó pensarlo mucho para adivinar que esa muchacha bajita y de porte de princesa era un miembro de la familia Reiss, quizás la hija menor del hombre que actualmente ostentaba el puesto de primer ministro. Y que a su presencia se debía la seguridad a su alrededor, quizás había asistido al concierto, pero en los exclusivos palcos privados.

No le importó y se hubiera ido, pero todo fue opacado cuando vio a la otra figura que estaba a su lado firmando un autógrafo, era Levi Ackerman.

Entonces, tembló. Sintió un escalofrío que erizó toda su piel antes de perder su propio autocontrol y se lanzó contra el mar humano, se abrió paso entre golpes, manotazos e insultos que no contestó hasta que chocó directamente contra uno de los hombres enormes de seguridad. Maldijo al no poder moverse más, desde su posición, apretado y enclaustrado, pudo ver a esa bonita muchacha y al violinista que terminó de escribir algo y le devolvió una tarjeta.

Su rostro siempre tan impávido era un contraste con el rostro del otro hombre de lentes que estaba a su lado y le sonreía encantadoramente a la joven Reiss y al jefe de su seguridad. El tipo de lentes le dijo algo al oído a Levi, el solista asintió antes de comenzar a caminar por donde la seguridad de la familia Reiss le abría espacio, probablemente trataba de regresar al interior del teatro a esperar que toda la muchedumbre desapareciera después de cumplir con el capricho de la hija del ministro.

Pero Eren no podía perder esa oportunidad, la adrenalina debió invadirlo para poder pasar a través de uno de esos gorilas y correr hacia donde estaba caminando Levi y ese hombre de lentes, estiró su mano hasta el brazo del delgado violinista, su corazón latía desbocado en sus oídos, su pulso estaba acelerado y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas; cuando sintió que podía rozar con la punta de sus dedos la tela del saco negro, fue detenido por un hombre rubio alto, y vio ante sus ojos como Levi era tomado de los hombros y jalado hacia un lado para evitar contacto.

El hombre de lentes lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como asustado ¿De qué? Eren no entendía, él solo había querido rozar con sus dedos el saco de Levi Ackerman. Solo quería un roce, un delicado roce.

Lo vio decirle algo a un Levi sorprendido que bajó su vista hacia él. En ese momento, Eren se sintió como el ser más afortunado del universo, los ojos grises gélidos estuvieron fijos en él por apenas unos segundos antes de regresar hacia el hombre de lentes, fue fugaz, pero fue suficiente para que se encontraran sus miradas. Lo miró, supo de su existencia y eso traspasó la piel de Eren como una descarga eléctrica que sacudió cada nervio de su cuerpo.

No le importó mucho que Levi se volviera a alejar, tampoco fue importante el dolor que sintió cuando ese hombre de seguridad lo arrastró hacia la dirección contraria para alejarlo de la familia Reiss y del joven músico. No, nada importaba, ni siquiera las preguntas que ese hombre alto rubio le hacía. Eren casi había rozado el saco de Levi, un centímetro más y hubiera sentido la suave tela, dos centímetros más y hubiera podido sujetarla levemente, tres centímetros más y hubiera podido hacer presión para que Levi volteara su rostro y lo viera.

Un poco más y hubiera podido sostener ese delgado brazo.

No había podido tocarlo ¡Por supuesto que no! Aún no cumplía ese vil deseo con sus manos pecaminosas, pero sí había conseguido que esos ojos grises lo notaran.

Hasta hace unos instantes se veía incapaz de solo pensar en rozar la piel de porcelana del joven violinista, dichoso de solo contemplarlo como la pieza de arte que era, pero ahora, después de esa osadía y ese trago de valentía que lo embriagó, Eren se sentía lo suficientemente pecador y maldito como para aceptar que no era sincero consigo mismo.

No merecía tocarlo, era cierto.

Pero Eren Jaeger era un ser profano e impío como cualquier humano. No le importaba ser merecedor o no, ambicionaba hacerlo.

Apretó su mano derecha contra la izquierda y sonrió de forma extraña, de forma algo retorcida mientras continuaba ignorando las palabras del miembro de seguridad. No, no había sido suficiente, solo bastó una mirada para que sepa que existía ese sentimiento en él, una mirada de esos ojos rasgados lo había hecho sentir como un ser famélico que anhelada deseoso una probada más del alimento más delicioso alguna vez conocido.

Quería más, mucho más.

No era el final, aún quedaban dos conciertos más, aún quedaba un poco más de tiempo para que Levi Ackerman volviera a notar a Eren Jaeger. Y lo notaría, definitivamente Eren avanzaría.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Vaya ¿Sintieron a Eren como un obsesivo medio loco? ¿No? Bueno :c * se mata * Ya, ya, sin dramas, me encantó escribir esto, lo disfruté mucho por diversas razones, primero porque el violín es mi instrumento favorito del mundo, ADORO escuchar conciertos por Youtube de violinistas, es más, incluí mis piezas favoritas xD Y siendo sincera, no hay nada más perfecto en el universo que Levi tocando el violín, él es hermoso, el instrumento también, excelente combinación *O* Y segundo porque hace tiempo que quise escribir utilizando a Eren, no me salió, al final Erencio se me descontroló, lo sentí obsesivo cuando solo quería que sonara platónico, ahora entiendo a Isayama, controlar a Eren es difícil. Hay un monstruo dentro de él que retorció mi idea inicial x'D

Nos leemos luego.

 _Kyo_


End file.
